1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a power converting apparatus, an electronic apparatus including the same and a power converting method, and more particularly, to a power converting apparatus with an improved current detector detecting current to form the basis of power input to a system, an electronic apparatus including the same and a power converting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a power converting apparatus, such as a system charger, receives power from a power source, such as an adaptor, and converts the received power into power by which a system can be driven.
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional electronic apparatus includes an adaptor 710, a power converter 750, a first current detector 730, provided at an input terminal of the power converter 750, detecting current output from the adaptor 710, a second current detector 740, a battery 760, a controller 790, and a system 770. As shown in FIG. 7, the first current detector 730 in the conventional electronic apparatus is located at the input terminal of the power converter 750 and detects the intensity of current output from the adaptor 710.
In such a conventional electronic apparatus, the controller 790 operates according to the current detected by the first current detector 730 provided at the input terminal of the current converter 750. That is, the controller 790 cannot accurately control the current converter 750. Accordingly, when the level of current or voltage of the system 770 suddenly changes due to a variation in the load of the system 770, an inductor L of the power converter is saturated. Accordingly, in the conventional electronic apparatus, current flowing into the inductor L increases suddenly, thereby causing a short-circuit of a switch Qsw, that is, a malfunction of the apparatus.